


Bleary Blue

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Keyla and Joann waking up together
Relationships: Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Bleary Blue

“Good morning,” Joann mumbles when brown eyes meet bleary blue through a fanned curtain of red.

Keyla smiles and rubs her face into the pillow against the annoying tickle of hair. She’s met with a bright smile as Joann reaches out to tug the offending strands behind Keyla’s ear, unveiling her face to the semi-dark of their room.

“Mornin’” she mumbles through a yawn.

“Did you sleep well?” Joann’s voice is soft and caring as she continues to stroke Keyla’s cheek.

A teasing grin draws upon Keyla’s lips as she lazily hums, “I don’t recall much sleeping.”

Neither does Joann.


End file.
